Truth Revealed
by tehbeastxx
Summary: What Sasuke does sasuke do after team 7 reunited? Chapter 484 spoilers. Itachi’s death finally valued by someone as the truth came out.


This isn't what I think will happen next, just a good opportunity to slip in how Itachi died. Everyone had a right to know the truth about Itachi. Poor him... I surely hope the village elders die and suffer in hell :D

* * *

"Don't you get it?" the worn and weak Sasuke roared. The old team 7 stood in front of him. "People are _happy_ Itachi was killed. People are living in _lies."_

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi stood in front of Sasuke. If Naruto hadn't come in time, Sakura would've already died.

"Sasuke... You need to calm down..." Naruto tried.

"Shut up. SHUT UP. You don't understand." Sasuke continued.

"I do..." Naruto started.

"No you DON'T. None of you knows any of it. Itachi died innocently. He died because of _me_."

"..." Naruto looked at his team-mate. The Sasuke years ago wasn't like this. He's changed a lot...

"Sasuke, wherever you got this information... It's not important... But Itachi killed your clan, you've had you revenge. Why this?" Kakashi said.

"Hahahahaha..." Sasuke lost his cool...

"You don't get it do you? Everyone has blamed him for the murder of the Uchiha clan, even I at some point thought the same. It's all a lie. A LIE."

"What..?" Sakura said.

"He was hated by everyone, most people feared him." Sasuke spat. "No one bothered to find the truth."

A moment passed in silence, followed by noises coming from almost every direction.

Choji, Shikamaru, Ino arrived from the east and Tenten, Lee, Neji and Gai arrived from the West, now all standing in front of the Uchiha.

"What's the situation?" Gai asked.

"He's out of chakra, Naruto came just in time..."

"This is great, more people to spread the story." Sasuke said loudly.

Everyone directed their attention on him.

"All of you, you were deceived by the Village elders. Danzo, and the Hokage himself." Sasuke said, getting emotional.

There were some shocked and curious faces.

The thought of Itachi brought back tears for Sasuke. "He... he..." Tears were flowing freely down his face.

Sakura was crying, Ino was trying to comfort her, but ended up sobbing herself.

"The leaf village used him, used him and then disposed of him." Sasuke said. "It was all part of his act, he wanted everyone to think of him as a criminal."

No one seemed to be believing him.

"Sasuke... This isn't true. What do you mean...?" Shikamaru said.

At this very moment, two forces of Anbu arrived, probably backup.

Sasuke smiled. "The more people the better. Itachi deserve an honoured funeral..." he muttered.

"Captain Kakashi, should we capture him?" One of the Anbu leaders asked.

"No, let him finish..."

"Itachi was under orders... He was under orders to kill the Uchiha clan."

People gasped. Many were in shock. Most of the Anbu just laughed at the comment.

"Sasuke, that can't possibly be true."

"Itachi..?"

"I thought he was evil..."

"He followed orders of Danzo to kill his own clan. Itachi was a spy. For the clan _and_ the village." Sasuke started again, silencing everyone immediately.

"A double agent..."

"Danzo thought the clan was preparing to overthrow the Hokage and claim power themself." Sasuke said.

"So he sent Itachi to spy on his own clan." Kakashi finished.

"The uchiha clan was feared once. The village didn't see this as an advantage, but as a threat. They treated the clan unfairly." Sasuke explained. "When the village found out, they sent Itachi to eliminate his own clan."

Most people seemed to believe him now. Some still doubted what he said. Who would believe a S-class criminal?

"Itachi valued his village over his clan... But he couldn't kill me." The tears came back like waterfalls.

Naruto seemed to be rubbing his eyes and Kakashi seemed to be thinking.

"If Itachi valued the village more, shouldn't you be respecting that Sasuke?" Kakashi said. "Think about it. Itachi wanted peace, but you're destroying now... How is this revenge to you?"

"THE VILLAGE RUINED ITACHI'S LIFE. THEY RUINED MY LIFE, DESTROYED MY CLAN AND MADE ME KILL THE PERSON MOST DEAR TO ME." Sasuke roared. "WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO CALL REVENGE?"

"Itachi pretended to be evil. He wanted everyone to think he's bad. He wanted me to hate him." Sasuke comtinued.

"Why would he do that?" Someone shouted. "He's a fucking maniac."

"SO I COULD KILL HIM. He wanted me to kill him, just like he planned." Sasuke said.

No one spoke.

"He died smiling..." Sasuke whispered. Tears still rolling down from his eyes.

People were crying. Kakashi was one of them. He knew Itachi well. He was part of the Anbu, he got along with everyone. He was smart and caring. It was a shame he had to die.

But there was one person who wasn't satisfied. "Who was the man who helped him on that night then?"

Sasuke looked up. "Madara Uchiha." He said.

That brought even more shock and whispers among the crowd.

"I thought he'd died."

"Seriously? _THE _Uchiha Madara?"

A while passed. The wind howled and the sky roared. Then it started to rain, drenching the group of people standing underneath it.

"Sasuke... Don't do this." Naruto tried.

"I know you're sad, but Itachi wanted it to be this way..." Kakashi joined in.

"Don't do this for Itachi.. Sasuke think about it..." Sakura said.

"I _have_ thought about this, and I've come to a conclusion. Itachi's my _brother_, I loved him..." Sasuke replied. "None of you care about him. ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS HOW TO PROTECT YOUR LITTLE WONDERFUL VILLAGE."

"No that's not..." Naruto began but it was too late.

Sasuke's sharingan flashed before everyone. "DIE!"

**You gotta agree with me after that! Village elders go to HELL! Hail Sasuke. :D**


End file.
